ANKH
by Cloudy Vi
Summary: Seokjin sudah cukup hidup dalam teror, dan ketika ia ingin meninggalkan segala sumber kegelisahannya, ia harus kembali terjun dalam teror yang mengintainya. Dan Namjoon akan melakukan segalanya untuk mengembalikan adiknya, jika itu berarti menyeret Seokjin dalam kubangan mimpi buruknya. / NAMJIN ff with lil bit of JUNGHOPE and MINYOON
1. Prologue

**ANKH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJIN**

 **with lil bit of JungHope and MinYoon**

 **Warn: BL, Ey(T)D, typo(s)**

 **Inspired by: CRIMINAL MINDS (Korean Drama)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia tak pernah tahu, jika itu bukanlah awal dari sebuah cerita romansanya, tetapi awal dari kematiannya."

Rasanya Seokjin sudah melihat kutipan itu dimana-mana, dan terkhusus untuk hari ini tulisan itu dibuat besar-besar tepat di sebuah _banner_ yang menjadi _backdrop_ beserta gambar sampul novel yang menjadi sumber kutipan itu. Berulang kali Seokjin mencoba menenangkan dirinya, tangannya yang gemetar masih mencengkeram novel yang menjadi karya terbarunya.

Napasnya terasa sesak dibalik masker hitam yang dikenakannya, tapi dia tak bisa melepasnya. Ini sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sebagai seorang penulis novel misteri. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi identitasnya, bahkan ia selalu menolak acara jumpa fans atau bedah buku novelnya karena ia ingin tetap tersembunyi.

"Jean- _ssi_ , sekarang saatnya Anda keluar." Seokjin mengangguk pada seorang wanita yang menjadi penyelenggara acara peluncuran novel terbarunya. Seokjin berdiri dan membetulkan topi dan kacamatanya, sembari menghembuskan napas panjang ia akhirnya berjalan menuju podium yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

Ketika sampai di sebuah podium yang telah disiapkan untuknya, cahaya _blitz_ langsung menghujaninya. Dia tak pernah menyukai ini, cahaya-cahaya itu membuatnya pusing dan perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. Kamera-kamera yang menyorotinya itu mengingatkannya pada hal-hal yang jika bisa ingin ia hilangkan dari memorinya.

Namun Seokjin harus bertahan, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Maka setelah menarik napas dalam, Seokjin berdeham kecil untuk menarik perhatian wartawan dan duapuluh penggemar novelnya yang beruntung.

"Selamat siang, saya Jean." Cahaya _blitz_ semakin terang ketika beberapa wartawan itu mulai mengambil gambarnya lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan hadir pada peluncuran novel ketujuh saya, dan saya juga ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasih saya untuk para pembaca novel saya yang selalu antusias dengan karya-karya saya." Ia memandang ke depan setelah menunduk untuk beberapa saat. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dan ia tahu ini untuk kebaikannya dan juga orang banyak.

"Pada hari ini saya ingin mengumumkan, bahwa saya Jean memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis novel." Sontak pernyataannya itu membuat orang-orang dalam ruangan itu mulai melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan padanya. Penyelenggara acaranya pun juga terlihat terkejut akan pernyataannya.

"Terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini. Mohon pengertiannya untuk keputusan saya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Ia bergeser dari podiumnya, kemudian membungkuk dalam dihadapan wartawan demi menyampaikan permohonan maafnya. Kemudian setelah menyampaikan permohonan maafnya pada penyelenggara acaranya, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pada hari itu Jean telah mati, dan sekarang hanya ada Kim Seokjin yang harus bertahan hidup.

- **남진** -

"Wah, aku tak menyangka. Sekalinya ia menampakkan diri, dia justru menyatakan berhenti menulis."

"Ya, sebuah perpisahan yang sangat disayangkan." Pria dengan surai _ash grey_ nya itu mematikan siaran berita yang baru saja ditontonnya, kemudian perhatiannya kembali tertuju ke lembar-lembar kertas pekerjaannya.

"Padahal aku suka novel-novelnya."

"Ya, Hoseok. Aku tahu bahkan kau rela mengantri untuk mendapatkan novelnya."

"Hei, harusnya kau berterimakasih karena kau tak perlu ikut mengantri untuk mendapatkan novelnya!" Pria yang dipanggil Hoseok itu mencebik kesal pada sahabatnya yang hanya terkekeh menanggapi protesnya.

 _Well_ , melihat sahabatnya itu sedikit terlihat santai memunculkan sedikit rasa kelegaan di benaknya. Iya, hanya sedikit. Karena ia tahu, sahabatnya itu masih menyimpan rasa kekhawatiran dan kefrustasiannya sendiri.

"Hei, Namjoon." Hoseok beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju rak buku di dalam kantor Namjoon. Jemarinya menelusuri beberapa judul buku hingga akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Novel-novel karya Jean.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kabar Namsoon?"

Namjoon meletakkan berkas-berkasnya, tak tahu lagi harus menjawab pertanyaan itu seperti apa. Andai saja ia bisa melontarkan jawaban yang berbeda atas keadaan adiknya saat ini.

"Masih sama, tak ada perkembangan."

"Tak apa Joon, aku yakin Namsoon pasti akan baik-baik saja. Biar hari ini aku yang menjaganya untukmu." Jemarinya yang lentik itu kini telah menggenggam satu novel yang diinginkannya.

"Hari ini akan ku bacakan, seri novel kesukaannya." Hoseok mulai membuka-buka ke halaman _random_ di novel itu. "Kalian ini kakak-adik yang aneh, seri favorit kalian justru seri paling menyeramkan dari novelnya."

"Hoseok, apa kau mendengar dirimu sendiri? Kau baru saja menghina dirimu sendiri."

"Yah, tapi kan tetap saja aku ketakutan saat membacanya!"

"Ya, dan kau membuat Jungkook kebingungan karena kau memintanya menemanimu tidur."

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi Joon!" Namjoon tergelak ketika sahabatnya itu sudah kalah, betapa mudahnya mengerjai sahabatnya ini.

Hoseok masih memainkan novel di tangannya, kesal pada sahabatnya yang kelihatannya bahagia sekali menertawakannya. Pergerakannya berhenti, ketika ia tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang sangat familiar. Alisnya terangkat bingung ketika ia rasa ia pernah melihat sesuatu dari novel itu, rasanya ada yang familiar dari sebuah simbol yang merupakan pembatas dari setiap _scene_ dari novel itu. Kedua maniknya melebar ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Namjoon- _ah,_ aku tak tahu ini ada hubungannya atau tidak. Tapi lihatlah ini!"

Namjoon menerima nobel yang disodorkan Hoseok, sampai matanya menemukan sebuah simbol yang sangat familiar. _Ankh_. _Egyptian_ s _ymbol of immortality._

Simbol yang ditinggalkan pelaku penyerangan adiknya.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Yeay, Namjin lagi dan kali ini cross-post dari wattpadku

Untuk ff ini akan aku post di wattpad terlebih dahulu karena ffn ga bisa aku buka pake pc kecuali kalo ada wifi selain operatorku

 **So, mind to fav and comment?**


	2. Vague Hints

**ANKH**

 **(Vague Hints)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJIN**

 **With lil bit of JUNGHOPE and MINYOON**

 **Warn: BL, Ey(T)D, Typo(s)**

 **Inspired by: CRIMINAL MINDS (Korean Drama)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke kehidupan normal Kim Seokjin.

Ah, rasanya normal adalah kata-kata yang terlalu berlebihan tapi memang jika Seokjin diminta untuk menggambarkan situasi kehidupannya saat ini maka normal adalah jawaban yang paling cepat terlintas di benaknya. Kehidupan normal tanpa drama, tanpa rasa cemas dan ketakutan. Kini ia hidup dengan profesi tetapnya, memiliki waktu untuk dirinya dan teman-temannya dan itu sudah sangat sempurna untuk Seokjin.

Kehidupan sempurnanya dimulai ketika ia bangun jam 3 dini hari untuk mulai memproduksi _pastry_ dan _toastbread_ serta _bread_ lainnya yang memerlukan waktu untuk _proofing_ , sebelum ia beralih untuk membuat _cake_ - _cake_ cantik yang nantinya akan ikut berjajar di _display_ cafenya.

Semenjak hidup sendiri Seokjin memang mendedikasikan dirinya untuk bisnisnya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dulu memang bisnis ini mereka mulai sebagai hal coba-coba dari empat mahasiswa yang bosan dengan keseharian mereka.

Maka dengan Seokjin yang mengurus produksi _pastry_ & _bakery_ , Min Yoongi yang memang memiliki lisensi sebagai barista, Park Jimin yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan bisnis sekaligus kekasih Yoongi yang mengurus penyewaan tempat dan pengelola keuangan, serta Kim Taehyung sahabat mereka yang membantu menjadi barista bersama Yoongi, jadilah mereka memulai cafe mungil mereka.

Pagi hari akan menjadi waktu yang sibuk, dimana cafe mereka yang memang menyediakan menu _breakfast_ akan diserbu oleh mereka para karyawan atau mahasiswa yang bergesa-gesa untuk mendapatkan _morning coffee_ dan beberapa sandwich atau pastry untuk mengawali hari yang sibuk. Setelah _morning rush_ barulah Seokjin bisa sedikit beristirahat sebelum persiapan untuk jam makan siang dan jam pulang kantor.

Cafe mereka memang terletak di daerah yang sibuk sehingga sangat cocok untuk bisnis mereka, tak salah dulu Jimin sangat ngotot untuk menyewa tempat ini untuk bisnis awal mereka. Dan setelah dua tahun, kini cafe mereka sudah sangat berkembang. Seokjin tak pernah dapat menahan rasa bahagianya setiap kali mengingat-ingat masa awal mereka.

"Oh, Seokjin _hyung_! Tidak istirahat?"

"Yoongi?" Seokjin yang masih berada di dapur berjalan keluar dan medapati sahabatnya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang istirahat. "Kau datang lebih awal, dimana Jimin?"

"Taehyung baru saja megabari kalau dia ada pemotretan pagi ini, jadi Jimin sekarang sedang mencoba mencari pengganti _shift_ Taehyung hari ini." Selesai melipat jaketnya, Yoongi mengenakan apron seragamnya dan segera berlari keluar dengan kain _crumbing_ di tangannya.

"AKu sudah selesai memanggang rotinya, akan ku bantu menyapu dan menurunkan kursinya."

Dua jam kemudian dengan Jimin, Soonyoung dan Jihoon, cafe telah buka dan perlahan-lahan mulai dipadati dengan _customer_. Seokjin dengan cekatan menyiapkan sandwich dan menyetok muffin dan pastry lain di _display_ mereka, Yoongi dan Jihoon sibuk membuat pesanan kopi, Soonyoung yang terus berlari kesana-kemari sebagai _waiter_ dan Jimin yang menunggu di meja kasir.

Selalu seperti ini setiap paginya, begitu sibuk namun begitu menenangkan untuk Seokjin. Dengan kesibukan seperti ini, ia tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tak perlu dan sekali lagi ini adalah pelariannya yang sempurna.

Jam sepuluh pagi dan akhirnya mereka bisa sedikit beristirahat. Soonyoung dan Jihoon sibuk mencuci peralatan yang kotor, Yoongi yang telah selesai membersihkan coffee machinenya memijat-mijat pundaknya yang terasa pegal dan Seokjin kini bergabung ke area depan sembari mengipasi badannya yang terasa tak karuan.

"Mandilah dan segera istirahat _hyung_." Jimin menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin padanya dan dengan terburu ia meneguknya.

"Ah, setelah mandi aku akan keluar sebentar. Ku tinggal tak apa kan?" Jimin dan Yoongi saling memandang. Ah, salah satu kebiasaan baru Seokjin setelah tak lagi menulis. Mereka pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

- **남진** -

Matahari semakin meninggi ketika Namjoon menyelesaikan kunjungannya siang itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya. Hanya lima belas menit perjalanan dari rumah sakit tempat adiknya dirawat ke kantornya, tapi cukup dengan lima belas menit itu juga pikirannya melayang ke percakapannya dengan Hoseok beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dengan satu simbol yang kebetulan mereka temukan, Namjoon merasa ia telah dituntun menuju jalan keluar yang mungkin akan segera ditemukannya. Namjoon menggeram rendah ketika ia mengingat bukti-bukti yang telah ia lewatkan kini menuntunnya untuk mendapatkan petunjuk yang sangat penting.

Ia masih ingat betul ketika ia mendapat kabar jika adiknya ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat dua bulan yang lalu di jalan menuju apartemen mereka. Tak ada tanda-tanda pencurian atau pelecehan, murni sebuah penyerangan. Leher adiknya hingga kini masih berbekas dengan luka hasil dari penyerangan dimana sepertinya dengan itulah adiknya diseret menuju tempat yang sepi tanpa menimbulkan keributan yang dapat mengundang saksi mata.

Polisi hingga kini tak bisa menemukan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas penyerangan adiknya. Namun Namjoon menyadari sesuatu, adiknya merupakan satu korban selamat dari kasus pembunuhan berantai yang masih menjadi buron kepolisian. Teror sepatu merah. Dimana ketujuh korban lainnya ditemukan dalam keadaan tangan terikat ke belakang, leher yang memiliki bekas memar, sepatu merah yang dikenakan korban dan sebuah simbol yang diukir di tubuh korban. _Ankh_.

Kepolisian tidak menyadari jika Namsoon merupakan korban selamat dari teror tersebut karena adiknya ditemukan oleh seseorang sebelum eksekusinya selesai. Tangannya tak terikat, sepatu merah adiknya terlepas dan masih tak ditemukan, serta simbol _Ankh_ yang tidak ditemukan polisi. Namun Namjoon menemukannya. Ketika Namjoon memegang tangan kiri adiknya, ketika ia menyatukan jari manis dan kelingking adiknya ia menemukan simbol itu jelas terukir disana, tersamar dengan beberapa luka lain yang didapat adiknya.

Namjoon sendiri sudah sepakat dengan Hoseok untuk menyembunyikan jika Namsoon sebenarnya adalah salah satu korban dari Teror Sepatu Merah, ia tak ingin adiknya menjadi sorotan publik, sudah cukup dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Maka dengan kedua tangannya sendirilah ia harus menangkap orang yang telah berani melukai satu-satunya anggota keluarganya.

Namjoon menghela napas panjang sebelum keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju ruangannya. Baru saja ia akan memasuki lift ketika ponselnya berdering, Hoseok menghubunginya.

"Ya, Hoseok?"

 _'Namjoon, malam ini tak usah ke rumah sakit ya. Aku yang akan menemani Namsoon malam ini.'_

"Seok, sudah tiga malam ini kau menjaga Namsoon. BIar malam ini aku saja, lagipula memang kau tak takut malam-malam di rumah sakit?"

 _'TIDAK USAH DIINGATKAN!'_ Hoseok terdengar berdehem di seberang _line_ , _'aku bersama Jungkook jadi tak masalah. Lagipula Joon, kami pikir kau seharusnya banyak-banyak istirahat jadi biar kami saja yang menunggui Namsoon saat malam.'_

Namjoon terpekur lama. Ah, apakah ia membuat sahabatnya ini kerepotan lagi? Sebenarnya Namjoon merasa tak enak hati selalu merepotkan Hoseok dan Jungkook semenjak ia dan Namsoon memilih untuk tinggal sendiri ketika kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai dan memiiki keluarga masing-masing.

"Maaf Seok, aku selalu merepotkanmu."

 _'Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan? Namsoon kan sudah seperti adikku sendiri, Jungkook juga berpikir seperti itu. Jadi malam ini lebih baik kau beristirahat, aku sungguh tidak kuat melihat mata pandamu itu._ Okay, _itu saja._ Bye _Joon!'_

Belum sempat Namjoon menjawab, Hoseok sudah menutup telfonnya. Yah, mungkin memang seharusnya ia menuruti sahabatnya itu, Hoseok sudah berbaik hati mau menggantikan tugasnya jadi sebaiknya Namjoon memanfaatkan waktunya. Mungkin tidak dengan beristirahat karena ada hal penting lain yang harus dilakukannya. Mencari Jean.

- **남진** -

Seokjin sudah menghapal diluar kepala kapan waktu yang tepat untuk pergi berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Mulai jam dua belas siang hingga jam satu, jam empat hingga jam lima sore dan jam tujuh malam hingga jam tujuh pagi adalah waktu yang harus dihindarinya. Tepat jam satu siang Seokjin selalu berkunjung ke rumah sakit sembari mengamati satu kamar kelas I hingga seorang pria keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan area rumah sakit.

Seokjin keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan sebuah buku yang berada dalam dekapannya, sambil menyapa beberapa perawat yang sudah berkali-kali ditemuinya di area kelas I itu Seokjin akhirnya memasuki satu kamar rawat yang telah dua bulan ini sering ia kunjungi. Masih seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, dengan penuh harap ia membuka pintu itu walau harus menelan kekecewaan ketika lagi-lagi gadis yang dikunjunginya masih terbaring di ranjang itu.

" _Hello_ Namsoon, _oppa_ datang lagi. Kau masih terlihat cantik seperti biasanya ya." Seokjin membuka lebar jendela di kamar itu sebeum kemudian duduk di sebelah ranjang si gadis.

"Hari ini _oppa_ akan membacakan lanjutan novel yang kemarin." Beginilah kegiatan Seokjin yang baru. Berkunjung untuk menjenguk Namsoon, terkadang ia akan mengganti bunga di vas sebelah tempat tidur gadis itu, terkadang dia akan mengelap tangan dan kaki gadis itu dengan handuk basah, terkadang ia akan memotong kuku Namsoon dan yang selalu Seokjin lakukan adalah membacakan gadis itu sebuah cerita.

Bagaimana Seokjin bisa bersama Namsoon? Seokjin melihat berita penyerangan itu tepat setelah sebulan lebih ia mengalami peneroran. Saat itu juga Seokjin menyadari jika Namsoon sebenarnya adalah korban dari Teror Sepatu Merah, teror yang telah ia ciptakan dalam novelnya. Dengan teror yang terus diterimanya, menantangnya, ia tahu jika orang yang menyerang Namsoon adalah orang yang telah memulai Teror Sepatu Merah di dunia nyata.

Susah payah Seokjin mencari tahu identitas korban penyerangan itu dengan semua koneksi yang dimiliki hingga akhirnya ia menemukan dimana Namsoon dirawat, saat itulah ia mulai merawat Namsoon tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Namsoon. Ia cukup terkejut ketika ia mendapati salah satu novel karyanya terletak di meja sebelah ranjang Namsoon, dan ia mendapati jika itu adalah novel yang dijual secara _pre-order_ dengan tanda tangannya.

Karena Namsoon sepertinya sangat menyukai novel misteri maka Seokjin selalu membacakan novel misteri untuk Namsoon, dua jam dia akan berada di sana sembari membacakan novel untuk Namsoon. Ketika tepat jam tiga siang, alarm yang dipasangnya akan berbunyi, saat itulah ia harus pulang.

"Namsoon-ah, menurutmu siapa yang membunuh korban ketiganya?" Seokjin menutup novel yang dibawanya dan merapihkan barang bawaannya. "Kau pasti sangat penasaran kan, jadi bangunlah Namsoon."

Seokjin tak dapat lagi membendung airmatanya, dua bulan Namsoon seperti ini. Semua ini karena orang gila yang dengan teganya bermain-main dengan nyawa orang lain, dan orang gila itu menggunakan novelnya . Ah, apa Seokjin juga termasuk orang gila itu yang dengan mudah membunuh karakternya dan memikirkan pembunuhan keji itu?

Buru-buru Seokjin menyeka airmatanya. Mungkin Seokjin berpikir ia termasuk sebagai orang gila itu, tapi Seokjin ingin memperbaikinya, Seokjin ingin Namsoon sadar dan kembali sehat. Seokjin tak ingin ada korban lainnya, andai saja Seokjin dapat melakukan sesuatu.

"Namsoon, _oppa_ akan datang lagi besok. Selamat tidur Namsoon."

Seokjin harus melakukan sesuatu, ia yang menciptakan karakter gila itu jadi memang sudah seharusnya ia yang mengakhirinya kan? Jadi Seokjin kini hanya butuh seorang protagonis yang akan menghentikan aksi gila si penebar Teror Sepatu Merah, dan orang yang akan menarik Seokjin untuk bangun dari rasa takutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Buat siapapun yang baca work ini MAAF BERIBU MAAF

Aku lama banget update work ini karena profider tidak memperbolehkan laptopku buka ffn, dan ffn ini udah ketinggalan beberapa chapter dari wattpad.

Aku harus nunggu ke warnet dulu baru bisa update work di ffn, jadi MOHON MAAF SEKALI kalau lama.

Kalau ada yang mau cek ANKH di wp, silahkan cari id decaf_cama ya

 ** _Last, give me ur review please_**


	3. Sleepless Night

**ANKH**

 **(SLEEPLESS NIGHT)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJIN**

 **With a lil bit of JUNGHOPE and MINYOON**

 **Warn: BL, Ey(T)D, Typo(s)**

 **Inspired by: CRIMINAL MINDS (Korean Drama)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jean. . . Jean. . . Jean. . .

Siapa sebenarnya Jean? Kenapa begitu susah mencari sosok yang berlindung di bawah nama samaran ini? Namjoon meremat kesal surai abunya, sudah tiga hari ini ia mencari sosok Jean yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah mencoba mencari di internet, menonton siaran ulang pengunduran diri Jean dan berulang kali mencari clue dari novelnya tapi nihil.

Matahari sebentar lagi terbit, namun Namjoon belum mendapatkan tidur semenitpun. Menyerah dengan usahanya yang kesekian, Namjoon memilih untuk bersiap mengunjungi adiknya.

Setelah mandi, berbenah dan menyiapkan kebutuhannya, Namjoon menyempatkan menyeduh kopi untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia butuh cafein agar tetap terjaga dan fokus saat bekerja. Sedikit demi sedikit ia sesap kopi dalam cangkirnya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

Hoseok akan membunuhnya, benar-benar akan membunuhnya jika Hoseok melihat keadaannya saat ini. Kantung matanya bukannya menghilang justru terlihat makin parah, dan wajahnya pucat karena kurang istirahat. Hari ini Namjoon harus pintar-pintar bersembunyi dari Hoseok jika tak ingin kena omel Hoseok. Kalau boleh jujur, Hoseok yang mengomel sebenarnya masih lebih bagus daripada Hoseok yang mendiaminya dan marah padanya. Si selalu ceria itu sangat menakutkan saat marah.

Atau ia batalkan saja untuk menjenguk adiknya pagi ini? Hoseok pasti masih ada di sana pagi ini dan baru pergi sekitar jam tujuh nanti, dan Namjoon tak akan sempat kalau harus menunggu Hoseok dan Jungkook pergi. Baiklah, ia akan menjenguk Namsoon siang nanti saja.

Sebelum itu, sebaiknya ia membeli kopi dan sesuatu untuk dimakan sebelum ke kantor. Meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke dalam wastafel, Namjoon segera mengambil jas, tas dan kunci mobilnya.

Hati-hati ia mengendarai mobilnya, ia sudah cukup kurang tidur untuk sadar diri agar tak mengebut pagi ini. Namjoon ingat ada sebuah cafe di dekat area perkantorannya yang buka pagi hari dan menjual beberapa menu khusus _breakfast_.

Ah, itu dia. HM Cafe.

Ketika memasuki HM cafe, terlihat sekali kesibukan dari ramainya orang yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan kopi paginya dan sesuatu untuk sarapan. Tersisa tujuh orang di antrian setelah segerombolan mahasiswi keluar dari antrian, Namjoon membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali ke mobil dan kembali ke antrian.

Pegawai cafenya sangat terampil melayani pelanggan yang bagai air bah ini, terlebih cuaca di luar sedang mendung dan berangin maka secangkir minuman hangat dan pemanas ruangan yang disediakan cafe ini benar-benar penyelamat bagi mereka yang harus kembali ke jalanan yang dingin nantinya.

Jadi apa yang akan ia pesan nanti? Cappuccino? Latte? Ah, mungkin americano dan sandwich akan menjadi sarapan yang sempurna. Atau dia harus membeli danish? Atau mungkin. . .

"Jin. . . _hyung_? Ya ampun, Seokjin _hyung_ kau pucat sekali!" Namjoon hampir saja mematahkan lehernya ketika tanpa sadar ia menoleh cepat ketika ia mendengar seseorang memekik kencang, terlebih ia mendengar nama Jean.

Ah, nampaknya Namjoon benar-benar harus istirahat, sebelum 'Jin-Jin' berikutnya ikut berubah menjadi Jean.

 **-** **남진** **-**

"Ya ampun kau pucat sekali _hyung_!"

"Taehyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan berteriak begitu, kau mengagetkan pelanggan." Tak mendengarkan nasehat Seokjin, Taehyung menggamit tangan Seokjin dan menuntunnya ke ruang istirahat karyawan.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu padahal wajahmu seperti orang yang sanggup tumbang kapanpun. Jadi sekarang lebih baik _hyung_ duduk manis di sini, aku akan minta Junhong menggantikanmu di dapur, _okay_?" Seokjin tak bisa membantah lagi, ia hanya sanggup menggangguki perintah Taehyung.

"Akan ku bawakan coklat panas, sebaiknya _hyung_ siapkan selimut dan bantal milikmu _hyung_." Menuruti perintah Taehyung, Seokjin mengeluarkan bantal dan selimutnya yang selalu ia simpan di dalam lokernya dan menuju ke sebuah bilik kecil yang disekat dengan tirai. Ada sebuah _single bed_ yang memang sengaja ditaruh disana untuk istirahat Seokjin setelah selesai persiapan pagi ataupun saat Jimin dan Yoongi harus lembur.

" _Hyung_ ku tinggalkan di sini, selamat istirahat."

"Terima kasih, Taehyung." Setelah Taehyung meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di meja nakas dekat ranjang, Taehyung meninggalkan Seokjin dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Ia hirup aroma kokoa yang menguar dari dalam mug yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas. Tanpa susu ataupun marshmallow, hanya bubuk kokoa dan air panas. Sempurna sekali.

Seokjin memang tak bisa tidur dua hari ini, dua hari lalu ia mendengar seseorang menekan bel apartemennya tepat saat tengah malam berkali-kali. Seokjin yang saat itu sudh tidur terperanjat bangun, dan ketika ia mencoba tak membuat suara sama sekali dan memberanikan diri melihat siapa yang menekan belnya, ia melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan celana hitam dan hoodie hitam serta _baseball cap_ hitam dan masker hitam berdiri di depan pintunya dari interkom.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera memasang ketiga _double lock_ di pintunya sebelum ia melesat ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Lagi-lagi teror ini dimulai setelah seminggu lebih ia bebas dari teror-teror ini. Seokjin benci ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tak ingin penyamarannya selama ini terbongkar dan harus menjadi sorotan sekali lagi.

Ia tak bisa kembali tidur, rasa takut dan cemas berputar di kepalanya hingga kantuknya hilang. Seokjin sampai harus meminta Taehyung yang notabene tetangga apartemennya untuk mengantarkannya ke cafe jam tiga pagi. Seokjin masih merasa tak enak dengan Taehyung hingga sekarang.

Semenjak hari itu ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang terlebih di apartemennya saat ia sendirian. Tapi sepertinya sekarang tak apa. Di luar sedang ramai dan coklat panas di tangannya sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi kecemasannya.

Ya, sepertinya ia bisa istirahat sekarang.

 **-** **남진** **-**

"Seok-ah, hei bangun sayang." Hoseok yang tertidur di sofa panjang merasakan seseorang yang mengguncang bahunya ringan. Hoseok yang memang mudah untuk dibangunkan membuka mata kirinya meskipun kedua matanya masih sangat berat oleh kantuk.

"Jungkook?" Melihat kekasihnya yang kini beralih mengusap-usap rambutnya, Hoseok perlahan duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia kemarin terlalu asyik membaca novel hingga baru tidur pukul lima pagi tadi, dan ia yakin sekarang sudah bukan pagi lagi melihat Jungkook yang sudah mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

" _Good morning, Sunshine_. Karenamu pagi ini jadi mendung, nyenyak sekali tidurnya." Jungkook menyerahkan paper cup yang berisi teh krisan hangat pada Hoseok. Dihirupnya aroma bunga krisan yang menyegarkan dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Ini jam berapa Kook?"

"Hampir jam satu siang."

Hoseok hampir saja menyemburkan tehnya dan buru-buru ia menelan teh yang baru diminumnya. Ya ampun, ia tak sadar tidur sepanjang pagi dan ia melupakan mickey di rumah.

"Kau bahkan tak bangun saat Namjoon _hyung_ kemari. Hebat sekali." Hoseok tak menghiraukan celotehan Jungkook, di kepalanya masih terbayang mickey anjing kecilnya yang pasti kesepian dan kelaparan di rumah tanpa papanya.

"Kook, mickey. . ."

"Mickey sudah ku beri makan, _hyung_."

"Namsoon?"

"Tadi pagi perawat sudah melakukan pengecekan pagi seperti biasanya. Jadi mau pulang sekarang atau mau ku bawakan baju ganti dan sarapan. . . siangmu?"

Hoseok melipat selimut yang dipakainya dan beralih duduk di samping ranjang Namsoon. Adik kecilnya ini masih betah tidur saja rupanya, diusapnya surai hitam panjang Namsoon dengan hati-hati. Senyum getir tak dapat ia tahan ketika lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama hinggap di pikirannya. Kapan kau akan bangun?

"Kita pulang saja Kook, kasihan mickey di rumah sendirian. _Oppa_ pulang dulu Soon-ah!" Dikecupnya kening Namsoon dengan penuh sayang . Ia kenakan jaketnya dan mencari-cari barang bawaannya yang ternyata sudah dirapikan dan dibawa oleh Jungkook.

"Ayo." Hoseok mengikuti Jungkook yang sudah menunggunya di pintu. Meskipun sudah tidur hampir delapan jam, kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Rasanya nyawanya belum benar-benar terkumpul ke raganya.

"Jadi kau ingin makan apa _hyung_?"

"Hmmm apa saja. Ah, tolong ingatkan aku untuk bertemu Namjoon sore nanti, Kook." Jungkook tertawa kecil. Jungkook jadi ingat bagaimana rupa Namjoon tadi saat mengunjungi Namsoon dan terang-terangan terlihat sangat lega ketika mendapati Hoseok yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Kenapa, Kook?" _Well,_ Hoseok harus melihatnya sendiri nanti.

"Tak apa, kau harus benar-benar bertemu dengan Namjoon _hyung_ nanti."

Hoseok mengernyit heran, memang ada apa sampai Jungkook tertawa sendiri seperti itu. _Well_ , ia akan tahu nanti. Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali fokus pada teh krisan di tangannya yang sangat membantu menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang kedinginan. Siang ini mendung dan angin berhembus membawa hawa dingin.

Saat selesai meneguk tehnya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sampul buku yang sangat ia kenal. 'The A.B.C. Murders' karya Agatha Christie. Hoseok mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria yang berjalan dengan agak menunduk. Hoseok masih mengikuti pria itu dengan pandangannya bahkan ketika pria itu sudah jauh melewatinya.

"Seok-ah, kenapa sayang?" Hoseok berlari kecil menyusul Jungkook yang ternyata sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Tak apa." Digenggamnya tangan kiri Jungkook yang diulurkan padanya.

Siapa? Kenapa Hoseok merasa seperti pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya?

 **-** **남진** **-**

"Kau pakai _concealer_?" Namjoon yang duduk di depan Hoseok dan Jungkook hampir saja menyemburkan lattenya sementara Jungkook sudah tertawa puas. "Tidak mempan, kau tak pandai pakai _concealer_ untuk menutupi mata pandamu yang makin gelap itu."

" _Okay, sorry._ " Jungkook masih puas menertawainya, betapa Jungkook sangat senang saat kekasihnya itu mulai memarahi Namjoon. Sore itu setelah Namjoon dan Jungkook pulang kerja, ketiganya sepakat untuk bertemu di HM Cafe sebelum Namjoon pergi menemui Namsoon dan sekarang Namjoon justru harus menerima sindiran Hoseok dan Jungkook yang bersenang-senang di atas penderitaannya.

" _You just have one job_ , Joon. Aku hanya memintamu istirahat dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan." Namjoon hanya dapat menunduk pasrah ketika sahabatnya ini muncul sifat galaknya.

" _I'm sorry_. Kau tahu aku sangat pusing belakangan ini, tanpa sadar sudah tak ada waktu untukku tidur."

Hoseok sebenarnya sudah siap menguliahi sahabatnya ini kalau saja ia tak melihat wajah Namjoon yang benar-benar kacau. Ia tahu Namjoon pasti terus mencari petunjuk yang sudah mereka dapat hingga ia tak bisa tidur. Hoseok menghela napasnya, Jungkook yang melihatnya pun memijit bahu kiri Hoseok untuk membantu mengurangi emosinya yang siap meledak.

" _Okay_ , sekarang turuti perintahku. Malam ini kau harus berada di rumah dan kumohon dengan sangat, tidurlah Joon."

"Tapi Hoseok, kau sudah empat hari. . ."

"Stop! Tidak ada bantahan, kau jelas melihatku tidur sepanjang pagi tadi jadi tak ada alasan untukmu menolak perintahku."

"Aku juga akan menemani Hoseok, _hyung_. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Turuti saja perintah Ratu."

"JUNGKOOK!" Jungkook mengaduh kecil ketika lengannya menerima cubitan pedas dari Hoseok.

Namjoon hanya dapat tertawa melihat kedua sahabatnya, rasakan ini pembalasan karena kau sudah menertawaiku Kook. Namjoon menghela napasnya, nampaknya ia benar-benar harus mendengarkan Hoseok kali ini. Lagipula ia sudah berada di batasnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan tanpa kalian."

" _Eww,_ Joon aku sangat tersanjung. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan benar-benar tidur malam ini atau akan ku bakar studiomu." Dengan nada yang dibuat-buatnya jijik, Hoseok dengan santai menyesap kopinya menghiraukan Namjoon yang merajuk di depannya.

"Tak apa untuk beristirahat sebentar _hyung_. Kau tak akan bisa menemukan hasil yang kau inginkan kalau kau tak membiarkan kepalamu istirahat." Jungkook benar, ia begitu terobsesi untuk segera menemukan Jean dan pelaku penyerangan adiknya hingga ia memforsir dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, aku jadi teringat sesuatu." Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya melihat Hoseok yang dengan serius melihat cangkir di tangannya sembari berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ia teringat dengan seorang pria yang tadi berpapasan dengannya di koridor rumah sakit.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan seorang pria, aku merasa pria itu sangat familiar. Saat kau membicarakan ini rasa-rasanya aku memang pernah melihat pria ini." Kerutan di dahi Hoseok semakin dalam, ia merasa fitur pria itu sangat familiar tapi dimana?

"Ah, di berita! Joon ku rasa tadi aku berpapasan dengan orang yang mirip dengan Jean. Iya, Jean!"

"Seokjin _hyung_!" Namjoon hampir saja menggebrak meja ketika suara panggilan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang pria yang baru saja masuk ke cafe itu dengan sebuah novel di genggamannya.

"Ah, itu pria tadi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Eakkk, Namjoon hampiiiiir ketemu sama Seokjin. Sebenernya aku pengen mereka benar-benar ketemu di chapter ini tapiii ntar nggak seru kalau kecepetan ketemunya :v

Jadi sebenernya aku lagi agak badmood sama wp gara-gara fitur private diilangin dan massage board jadi penuh dengan notifikasi dimana bukan pemberitahuan kalo book yang aku suka udah update, padahal udah nyaman banget disana :'(

Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih mau baca ff ini dengan kondisi update yang saingan sama gerhana bulan ini. I woof u!


	4. Cornering

**ANKH**

 **(Cornering)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJIN**

 **With lil bit of JUNGHOPE and MINYOON**

 **Warn: BL, Ey(T)D, Typo(s)**

 **Inspired By: CRIMINAL MINDS (Korean Drama)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini tak sedingin beberapa hari yang lalu. Angin yang berhembus tak terlalu membawa hawa dingin bersamanya, sinar matahari hari ini juga nampak lebih sering menyelip dari sela-sela awan mendung. Meski begitu, tubuhnya rasanya dingin sekali.

"Namsoon-ah, apa hari ini kau merasa dingin?" Namjoon mengusap-usap tangan adiknya yang masih sangat lemas di genggamannya.

Tak seperti biasanya, Namjoon yang merasa pusing memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dan menyerahkan pekerjaan kecil yang belum sempat diselesaikannya pada sekretarisnya. Semalam lagi-lagi tidurnya tak dapat nyenyak.

Bagaimana tidurnya bisa nyenyak ketika ia baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan Jean yang selama ini ia cari? Sore itu ia hanya mengamati pria yang ia tahu bernama Jin itu, ia tak bisa begitu saja menghampirinya tanpa bukti yang pasti.

Meski begitu, Jin yang saat itu baru datang masih mengenakan jaket, baseball cap dan masker terlihat benar-benar mirip dengan Jean yang sudah berulang kali ia lihat di video dari berbagai media yang dikumpulkannya. Terlebih lagi postur tubuhnya sangat mirip, ia sangat yakin Jin dan Jean mungkin adalah orang yang sama.

Tapi bagaimana cara membuktikan jika Jin adalah Jean?

Kepala Namjoon rasanya makin berdenyut menyakitkan memikirkannya. Ia sudah berhari-hari tak mendapat tidur yang cukup, wajahnya pucat dan badannya terasa dingin. Mungkin memang ia sudah mencapai batasnya, ia tak bisa mengabaikan kebutuhan tubuhnya lagi jika ia memang ingin membalaskan dendam adiknya dan melihat adiknya sehat kembali.

Mungkin ia akan meminta suntikan vitamin nanti, untuk sekarang lebih baik ia istirahat terlebih dahulu. Namjoon mengambil selimut dan bantalnya di lemari kecil di sudut ruangan rawat adiknya dan melepas sepatunya sebelum menyamankan diri di tempat tidur yang disiapkan untuk keluarga pasien.

Hoseok sebentar lagi akan datang, mungkin ia bisa mendiskusikannya nanti dengan Hoseok. Jika saja ia bisa lebih mengetahui tentang Jin. Ah, betapa bodohnya Kim Namjoon.

Berhari-hari tak tidur membuat akalnya menjadi tumpul, seharusnya ia menyadari hal ini lebih cepat. Dengan bayang-bayang rencana yang ia susun, kesadaran Namjoon sedikit demi sedikit semakin menipis sebelum akhirnya kantuk menjemputnya.

 **-남진** **-**

"Yoongi, apa aku pindah lagi saja ya?"

Yoongi yang sedang melakukan inventori di gudang melonjak kaget ketika Seokjin yang bahkan tak ia dengar kedatangannya tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di pintu gudang. Sahabatnya satu ini memang entah mulai kapan bertingkah seperti ninja, benar-benar tak terdengar dan tak terasa kedatangannya, tiba-tiba saja ia bisa di belakangmu.

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan kemunculanmu seperti hantu ini."

"Taehyung terbiasa."

"Dan dia tak pernah terkejut setiap kali kita nonton film horor atau pergi ke rumah hantu." Seokjin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh, Taehyung memang terlalu unik. Yoongi menghela napasnya pasrah, dilambaikannya tangannya untuk menyuruh Seokjin masuk sebelum membagi lembaran kertas yang dibawanya pada Seokjin, memintanya untuk membantu inventori.

"Kenapa ingin pindah lagi?"

"Masih alasan yang sama."

"Lagi?" Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napasnya ketika Seokjin mengangguki pertanyaannya. Seokjin sudah tiga kali pindah rumah semenjak mulai menulis novel.

Identitasnya sebagai Jean membuat kehidupannya tidak aman, dimulai sejak ia selesai meluncurkan seri novel pertamanya. Banyak penggemar, banyak juga yang mengkritiknya. Terlebih karena Seokjin merahasiakan identitasnya dan menolak untuk menampakkan dirinya di muka umum sebagai Jean sang penulis novel misteri.

Namun dari semua penggemar yang mengapresiasi karyanya, ia tak tahu jika ia telah menciptakan monster yang terobsesi dengan kisah-kisah dalam novelnya. Mengidolakan sang karakter berdarah dingin yang muncul dari imajinasinya.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya "monster" ini mengetahui identitasnya, menerornya dan mengajaknya "bermain". Permainan yang awalnya hanya membuat Seokjin gelisah dan berakhir dengan menimbulkan korban.

Karena alasan itulah Seokjin berhenti menulis. Jika ia berhenti mungkin saja "monster" itu juga akan berhenti mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan menggunakan korban. Tapi tak seperti keinginannya, setelah ia menyatakan diri untuk berhenti menulis teror itu justru semakin menjadi. Menuntutnya untuk terus menulis, terus menciptakan karakter pembunuh dengan berbagai skenario kasus lainnya. Untuk itulah Seokjin terus mencoba melarikan diri dari "monster" yang terus menerornya.

" _Hyung,_ kau tahu kan kau bisa tinggal denganku dan Jimin. Ku rasa itu akan lebih aman untukmu."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak Yoongi. Kau tahu mereka hanya akan membahayakanmu dan Jimin, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu _hyung_? Mereka mengincarmu."

"Tak apa, aku bisa mengurung diri di dalam rumah saat mereka datang."

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus _hyung_!" Yoongi frustasi, Seokjin tahu itu. Ia juga frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri, selalu melarikan diri dan bahkan tak tahu cara untuk bebas dari teror-teror ini meski ia sudah membuat berbagai skenario mengerikan dengan semua pemecahannya dalam novelnya. Tapi untuk kehidupannya sendiri? Ia tak bisa.

"Aku juga lelah, Yoongi."

"Maaf _hyung_." Hanya sahabat-sahabatnya sekarang yang menjadi tumpuannya untuk terus berdiri, dan menjadi tameng dari segala mimpi buruknya.

 **-남진** **-**

Namanya Kim Seokjin, lahir 4 Desember 1992. Terdaftar sebagai salah satu pemilik dari HM cafe dan bekerja sebagai pastry chef. Lulus dari Seoul university dua tahun yang lalu sebelum kemudian memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya sebagai pastry chef. Putra semata wayang dari Kim Woobin seorang profiler di kepolian dan Shin Minah yang bekerja di bagian forensik.

Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya ketika kedua maniknya menangkap dua nama yang tak asing baginya di kertas yang baru saja diserahkan salah satu informannya. Kim Woobin dan Shin Minah, siapa yang tak tahu mengenai pasangan yang lima tahun lalu selalu muncul di berbagai media. Pasangan suami-istri yang meninggal di tangan orang yang tengah ditangani kasusnya oleh Kim Woobin.

Ia memang ingat dalam berita disebutkan jika ada seorang korban selamat yaitu putra mereka. Sosoknya selalu muncul dalam pemberitaan penyidikan kasus yang merenggut kedua orang tuanya, Selama dua bulan lebih kasus itu menjadi incaran pencari berita dan Namjoon sangat ingat betapa anak laki-laki yang hanya ditutupi sedikit efek mozaik itu terlihat begitu ketakutan setiap kali para wartawan melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan padanya. Karena mengingat anak laki-laki itulah Namjoon tak mau adiknya mengalami hal yang sama.

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar, kepalanya rasanya berdenyut sakit sekali. Jika memang Seokjin ini dan Jean adalah orang yang sama, lantas pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah siapa yang menggunakan karakter tulisannya di dunia nyata. Atau jangan-jangan. . .

"Kim Namjoon, harus berapa kali aku memanggilmu?" Hoseok yang entah sejak kapan memasuki ruangan Namjoon menggeritkan giginya kesal di sela-sela gerutuannya.

"Hoseok? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sedari tadi, kau ini baca apa sih serius sekali?" Hoseok mengambil satu kertas dari meja Namjoon dan membacanya. "Eh? Kau mencari latar belakangnya?" Namjoon hanya mengangguki pertanyaannya.

Namjoon menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya pada Hoseok yang segera membaca baris demi baris kalimat dalam berkas itu. Namjoon tahu Hoseok sama penasarannya dengan sosok Kim Seokjin ini, mereka bertiga selalu aktiv mencari tahu sosok Jean dan ketika muncul orang yang sangat mirip dengan Jean yang mereka cari selama ini maka tentu saja mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikannya.

"Tidak mungkin, ia putra Kim Woobin? Profiler yang sering memberi kuliah umum di beberapa universitas itu?"

"Ya, dan menurutmu tidakkah itu cukup alasan jika ia memang benar-benar Jean untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya selama ini?" Hoseok mengangguk setuju, jika saja ia putra Kim Woobin dan Shin Minah ia mungkin juga tak ingin mengumbar identitasnya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana cara kita membuktikan kalau Kim Seokjin ini memang Jean?" Seperti teringat sesuatu, Hoseok segera mengambil ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Namjoon. Ponselnya menampilkan sebuah foto yang terlihat seperti diambil secara buru-buru dan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Aku mengambilnya tadi saat akan pulang dari Rumah Sakit, kau tahu lorong itu hanya mengarah ke bagian VVIP tempat Namsoon dirawat juga. Ku rasa ia sering pergi kesana."

Ya, ini mungkin satu-satunya cara.

 **-남진** **-**

Seokjin memeriksa arloji di tangannya, ya sekarang sudah aman. Dibenahinya baseball cap yang dipakainya sementara satu tangannya yang lain mencengkram tas yang dibawanya. Dilewatinya lorong-lorong yang sama, disapanya juga perawat-perawat yang sering ditemuinya.

Hari ini seperti biasa ia menjenguk Namsoon. Di dalam tasnya masih ada novel yang sudah dua hari ini dibacakannya untuk Namsoon, ia juga membawa selimut lembut yang baru saja dibelinya. Hari semakin dingin dan Seokjin rasa Namsoon akan senang dengan selimut merah muda yang dibelinya.

Saat membuka kamar rawat Namsoon, gadis itu masih terlelap seperti biasanya. Seokjin menyadari selimut merah muda lainnya yang ikut menyelimuti Namsoon, sekarang pasti terasa sangat dingin untuk Namsoon. Mungkin Seokjin akan menyimpan selimut yang dibawanya ke lemari Namsoon.

" _Hello_ , Namsoon. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah merasa lebih hangat?" Seokjin menarik satu kursi untuk duduk di dekat ranjang Namsoon. "Hari ini akan ku bacakan lanjutan novel yang kemarin."

 ** _KLIK_**

Seokjin terperanjat ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Takut-takut ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pria yang kini menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya.

"Hi, aku tak tahu kau mengenalku atau tidak. Tapi aku Kim Namjoon, kakak Namsoon."

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Hmm, sudah lama ya

Semoga kalian semua sehat selalu~


End file.
